playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/PSSB: Original Concepts: Character Traits
This is a list of my original ideas for characters' entrances, revival platforms, taunts, victory quotes, losing animations, and victory fanfares in my old PlayStation Smash Bros idea. They basically follow the same guidlines as the characters from Super Smash Bros. These were made a few years ago, before I became familiar with most of the characters, so if many of the quotes or personalities seem too generic, it's because I wasn't familiar with their attitudes. This is also before my inclusion of Crash, Spyro, Home Avatar, Starkiller, John Marston, Vampire Cole, and Isaac Clarke in my fan roster, and before the inclusion of the PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale characters: Toro Inoue, Heihachi Mishima, Big Daddy, New Dante, Fat Princess, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Spike, Nariko, PaRappa, and Radec. ____________________________ Cole's Taunts/Other Entrance: Does a Thunder Drop into the stage. Revival Platform: Electrically Charged Car Taunts: 1. Discharges electricity in his hands. 2. Calls Zeke on his phone. 3. Stretches Win Quotes: "Not so tough now, huh?" "Yeah, that's right. Hit me in the head again!" "I have to be ready when the Beast arrives." "When the Beast comes, I will be ready." (vs Kessler) "You're not me." (vs Evil Cole) "Not bad. You've learned some control." (vs Kuo) "Unbelievable." (vs Nix) "I thought you wanted to stop Kessler." (vs Alden) "You look familiar." (vs Drake) "Wait...Aren't you....?" (vs Sly Cooper) Loss: Turns around and crosses arms. Fanfare: "Here Comes a Chopper" by Strangeletter (intro) ______________________________ Evil Cole's Taunts/Other Entrance: Wakes up from a cot. Revival Platform: Helicopter Taunts: 1. Discharges lightning in his right hand and thrusts his arm menacingly. 2. Emanates an orange aura around himself. 3. Spits and wipes his mouth. Win Quotes: "I have become the Beast." "Not bad for the 'Demon of Empire City.'" "I'm not human. Not anymore." "You bastard. I won't forgive you for what you did to Trish!" (vs Kessler) "You're too weak, Tate." (vs Alden) "Not bad." (vs Kuo) "About time we exchanged more than words.." (vs Nix) "What are you, another Kessler?" (vs Hero Cole) "Wait..Aren't you that one...?" (vs Sly Cooper) "You can't beat me if you're not a Conduit, Drake." (vs Drake) "I'm not a real demon, dumbass." (vs Dante) "I'm not interested in your experiments." (vs Wesker) Loss: Angrily discharges lightning. Fanfare: "Silent Melody" by Working for a Nuclear Free City (chorus) _______________________________ Kessler's Taunts/Other Entrance: Teleports Revival Platform: Lightning Taunts: 1. Discharges lightning through his robotic arm. 2. Surrounds himself with aura. 3. Looks at the sky. Win Quotes: "You're all doomed if you don't listen!" "Guess I was too strong for you." "A Beast is coming. I'm warning you!" "I've been there every step of your life." (vs Hero Cole) "You've ignored my warnings and sided with the Beast?!" (vs Evil Cole) "Thought you wanted to overthrow me.." (vs Alden) "What is this? Was there another event after the Beast?" (vs himself) "So, Agent Kuo. It seems you were a Conduit after all."(vs Kuo) "I see the anger in your eyes. I know where Bertrand is." (vs Nix) "Such power...Are you sure you're not a Conduit?" (vs Wesker) Loss: Looks at his wedding picture. Fanfare: "Stampton Bridge" ________________________________ Alden's Taunts/Other Entrance: Emerges from a pile of metallic scraps. Revival Platform: Pile of metal scraps Taunts: 1. Surrounds himself with metal, then drops it. 2. Adjusts his walking cane. 3. Throws rocks and metal scraps into the air. Win Quotes: "Leave me alone!" "I will have my birthright!" "You can't beat me!" "Get off of my tower!" (Alden's Tower stage) "We could team up and kill Kessler." (vs Hero Cole) "You're just like him! Like...Kessler!" (vs Evil Cole) "You stole my First Son birthright! I'll kill you!" (vs Kessler) "An NSA agent? What do you know about Kessler?" (vs Kuo) "I don't know who this 'Bertand' person is..believe me!" (vs Nix) Loss: Crosses arms in anger as rocks surround him. Fanfare: "Alden Strikes" _________________________________ Kuo and Nix's Taunts/Other Entrance: Teleports in through ice (Kuo) or fire (Nix) Revival Platform: Ice Platform (Kuo), Fire Platform (Nix) Taunts (Kuo): 1. Stares at her ice-covered hands 2. Surrounds herself in a mist that dissipates. 3. Creates a small pillar of ice and stands on it, before it melts. Taunts (Nix): 1. Surrounds herself with fire. 2. Summons a Spiker that runs across the stage and disappears. 3. Says, "Come on, man! Put some effort into it!" Win Quotes (Kuo): "I guess these powers are good for something.." "You're under arrest." "I'm getting better at controlling my powers." "Come on MacGrath. This is no time to be lying around." (vs Hero Cole) "I have no choice but to hunt you down as a criminal, MacGrath." (vs Evil Cole) "You!? I thought you died in Empire City!" (vs Kessler) "Another Conduit? I thought Empire City was wiped out." (vs Alden) "I admit John's plan isn't pretty, it's not...but it's right." (vs Nix) Win Quotes (Nix): "Hahaha!" "Oh..gonna cry, baby?" "That's right, you better back off!" "Stay out of my swamp!" (New Marais stage) "Come on, Demon! Is that all you got?" (vs Hero Cole) "Damn! I like the way you live, Demon!" (vs Evil Cole) "You remind me of someone." (vs Kessler) "You're not Bertrand! Now where is he?!" (vs Alden) "I don't care what happens to me. That Beast needs to die!" (vs Kuo) Loss: Crosses arms as ice surrounds her feet. (Kuo) Thrusts her arms as fire surrounds her. (Nix) Fanfare: "Rampage" (Nix), "The Truth" (Kuo) _______________________________________________ Kratos' Taunts/Other Entrance: Arrives in Ares' chariot. Revival Platform: Hermes' shoes Taunts: 1. Pulls out Medusa's head and slings it around. 2. Swings the Swords of Exile. 3. Says, "You cannot defeat the God of War!" Win Quotes: "You have not lived to see the end of this day." "You dare challenge the God of War?!" "Zeus! You're next!" "You could not defeat me before. Why do you persist?" (vs Sub-Zero/Scorpion/Siegfried/Nightmare/Algol) Loss: Turns into his Babality from Mortal Kombat and tears a Medusa doll apart. Fanfare: God of War theme __________________________ Jak's Taunts/Other Entrance: Flies in on a Hellcat zoomer (Normal) Enters in a bright flash (Light) Revival Platform: Hoverboard (Normal), Levitates (Light), Dark Maker Bot (Dark) Taunts (Normal): 1. Flips his Scatter Gun around. 2. Releases dark and light eco in his hands and smirks. 3. Cocks his Beam Reflexor. Taunts (Dark): 1. Lashes out with his claws. 2. Turns invisible. 3. Roars. Taunts (Light): 1. Places his hands in a praying manner. 2. Flaps his wings. 3. Levitates and uses Light Regeneration. Win Quotes: "Is that all you got?" "Bet Dax wishes he could've seen that." "Was that all?" "More! I haven't had enough battles yet!" (Dark) "It seems you've lost. I wonder where Daxter is.." (Light) "Looks like I win this round, Ash." (vs Ashelin) "Praxis! I told you I'd get my revenge!" (vs Praxis) "What? Did I enter another time portal again?" (vs Young Jak) "You and I seem to have some things in common." (vs Evil Cole) "You again? I was wondering when I'd run into you." (vs Ratchet) "If you're here, then Ratchet must not be far off." (vs Clank) "So, you're a part of this too?" (vs Sly) "Wait..Didn't I see Daxter on your diving suit?" (vs Drake) Loss: Puts his Morph Gun on his back and rides off on his hoverboard. Fanfare: Jak X Opening (Intro) __________________________ Ashelin's Taunts/Other Entrance: Exits her car from Jak X. Revival Platform: Zoomer Taunts: 1. Puts her hands on her hips and says, "Is that all?" 2. Swings her gun around. 3. Crosses her arms. Win Quotes: "You can't beat me." "Do you know who my father was?" "That went a little too fast." "You're falling behind, Jak." (vs Jak) "I told you to control yourself!" (vs Dark Jak) "You seem to be in control of your eco now." (vs Light Jak) "Father! I'm not going to let you do this!" (vs Praxis) "What happened to you, Jak?" (vs Young Jak) Loss: Crosses her arms and turns away. Fanfare: Jak X Opening (Instrumental) ___________________________ Baron Praxis's Taunts/Other Entrance: Steps down from a Krimzon Guard Hellcat. Revival Platform: KG Hellcat Taunts: 1. Swings his eco sword. 2. Says, "I will not lose my city to anyone!" 3. Thrusts his fists together. Win Quotes: "You thought you could defeat the ruler of Haven City?" "I'll have your head for that impudence!" "Pathetic.." "Now I'll lock you up where you'll never escape!" (vs Jak) "Your new powers couldn't save you.." (vs Dark Jak) "What?! Where'd you get light eco abilities?" (vs Light Jak) "I won't tolerate your attitude, girl!" (vs Ashelin) "Put this boy in the Dark Warrior Program." (vs Young Jak) "It seems you and I are after the same thing, Zoran." (vs Lazarevic) "Conduits? My only concerns are eco freaks and Metal Heads." (vs Kessler) "Only my authority reigns here, freak." (vs Wesker) Loss: Stomps the ground. Fanfare: Jak 2 Opening (Intro) ___________________________ Young Jak's Taunts/Other Entrance: Rides in on Keira's Zoomer Revival Platform: Flut-Flut Taunts: 1. Kicks around a Precursor Orb. 2. Throws a Power Cell into the air and Daxter catches it and puts it in his bag. 3. Daxter says, "Come on, losers! Jak can take all of you!" Win Quotes (Daxter does the talking): "Take that suckers! Right, Jak?" "C'mon, Jak! Let's get away from these losers." "Now you can try to turn me back, Jak." "What the...? Hey, Jak. This guy looks like you." (vs Jak) "Yeesh! What the hell was that, Jak?!" (vs Dark Jak) "When did you become a priest, Jak?" (vs Light Jak) "Lose the sucker, Jak!" (vs Praxis) "Well, how about you and me leave Jak to fight alone, baby? (Jak punches Daxter) I was just kidding Jak!" (vs Ashelin) Loss: Lies on the ground as Daxter tries to wake him up. Fanfare: Orchestral version of Sandover Village's theme. __________________________ Sonic's Taunts/Other Entrance: Spins and lands, posing. Revival Platform: Chaos Emeralds Taunts: 1. Flips and does a pose. 2. Breakdances and says. "C'mon, step it up!" 3. Runs in places and says, "You're too slow!" Win Quotes: "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" "That was easy, piece of cake!" "We should do this again sometime." "Shadow! Seems you're falling back!" (vs Shadow) "Didn't think I'd see you again." (vs Snake) "Did you somehow access the Chaos Emeralds?" (vs Super Saiyan Goku) Loss: Claps to the winner Fanfare: "Live and Learn" (Ending) ______________________________ Nathan Drake's Taunts/Other Entrance: Jumps off a truck driven by Elena. Revival Platform: Nepal Elevator Taunts: 1. Cocks his pistol. 2. Pulls his pistol from its holster, then puts it back. 3. Says, "Let's see what you've got." (Doughnut Drake costume) 4. Slaps his belly and says,"I do need to cut back on the donuts." Win Quotes: "I won? Not bad for pushing my luck." "I didn't think this far ahead, but I still won." "How'd I let Sully talk me into this?" "Now you won't be able to eat anymore of that resin." (vs Lazarevic) "Hey, you're that guy from the news." (vs Hero Cole) "So you're the one that destroyed Empire City. Sully told me about you." (vs Evil Cole) "Who's Daxter?" (vs Jak) "It seems you and I have a common enemy." (vs Leon) "You're crazier than Lazarevic!" (vs Wesker) "And I thought I was spontaneous.." (vs Chuck) Loss: Crouches and looks down. Fanfare: Drake's Deception theme _________________________ Lazarevic's Taunts/Other Entrance: Drops from helicoptor Revival Platform: Basic platform Taunts: 1. Says, "Come on, little man." 2. Swings his knife. 3. Flexes and shrugs. Win Quotes: "You cannot beat me." "How foolish of you." "I am Zoran Lazarevic and you are nothing." "You can't stop me, little man." (vs Drake) "You are like Drake; pathetic and weak." (vs Leon) "You may be a strong ally to me, Albert." (vs Wesker) "What sort of business do you have in mind, Baron?" (vs Praxis) "You speak nonsense." (vs Kessler) Loss: Falls into a crouching position and stabs his knife into the ground. Fanfare: Among Thieves- "Tree of Life" theme _________________________ Shadow's Taunts/Other Entrance: Teleports in with Chaos Control. Revival Platform: Chaos Emeralds Taunts: 1. Pulls out a Chaos Emerald and spins it in his hands. 2. Crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently. 3. Points a gun. Win Quotes: "This fight wasn't long enough." "Not even worthy of practice." "I am the ultimate weapon!" "I told you I was the stronger hedgehog." (vs Sonic) "You also seek Sonic's destruction?" (vs Snake) Loss: Crosses arms at the winner and turns away. Fanfare: "Open Your Heart" Instrumental ____________________________ Ratchet's Taunts/Other Entrance: Exits a portal. Revival Platform: Basic platform. Taunts: 1. Waves his hand in a "Come on" manner. 2. Points his Burp Cannon. 3. Spins the Lightning Rod. Win Quotes: "That wasn't much of a fight." "I beat you, now where's Clank?" "Told you I'd use the Burp Cannon." "You're holding back, Clank" (vs Clank) "Haven't seen you in a while." (vs Jak) "Looks like you've also joined the party." (vs Sly) Loss: Leans on his Burp Cannon in disappointment. Fanfare: Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One theme _________________________ Clank's Taunts/Other Entrance: Exits his briefcase. Revival Platform: Briefcase Taunts: 1. Swings his briefcase. 2. Cracks the Plasma Whip. 3. Cracks his wrist. Win Quotes: "Is seems I am the winner." "You're probability of winning was too low." "Where is Master Ratchet?" "You have been slacking, Master." (vs Ratchet) "It seems you have been invited as well." (vs Jak/Sly) "Daxter, why do you let this boy do your fighting?" (vs Young Jak) Loss: Powers down. Fanfare: Secret Agent Clank theme __________________________ Sly's Taunts/Other Entrance: Is lowered by Bentley until his wire snaps and he falls. Revival Platform: Hangs from a wire held by Bentley. Taunts: 1. Swings his cane around. 2. Crouches in a thief-like manner. 3. Shoots a dart gun. Win Quotes: "Not bad for the Thievious Raccoonus" "I'm so sly." "I'll be taking your weapons as 'souvenirs.'" "Ratchet, how'd you get here?" (vs Ratchet) "If you're here, then..." (vs Clank) "Back for round 2?" (vs Jak) "Is that..my insignia?" (vs Hero Cole/Evil Cole) Loss: Throws down his cane and turns away. Fanfare: Sly 3 theme ___________________________ Sweet Tooth's Taunts/Other Entrance: Exits his vehicle. Revival Platform: Clown platform. Taunts: 1. Cocks his shotgun. 2. Says, "What's the matter..scared?" 3. Spins a greande in his hand. (Clown Mecha form) 4. Converts into a vehicle and back to a mecha. Win Quotes: "That was twisted." Laughs maniacally "I wanted a bigger challenge." Loss: The fire on his head goes out. Fanfare: Twisted Metal Theme _____________________________ Nathan Hale's Taunts/Other Entrance: Slides down a rope from a helicopter. Revival Platform: Basic platform. Taunts: 1. Says, "You're no Chimera." 2. Crouches and plants a bomb. 3. Cracks his hands. Win Quotes: "Continuing mission." "This is Hale. Get me out of here." "I've faced more dangerous opponents." "What have I ever done to you?" (vs Snake) Loss: Claps to the winner. Fanfare: Fall of Man theme _______________________________ Sackboy's Taunts/Other Entrance: Appears from nowhere. Revival Platform: Playstation 3 Taunts: 1. Spins. 2. Waves. 3. Blows a raspberry. Win Animations (Can't speak): Jumps up and down. Dances Copies a character's win animation (If copied a character) Loss: Claps to the winner Fanfare: Little Big Planet theme _______________________________ Naruto's Taunts/Other Entrance: Enters in a puff of smoke (Base) Jumps off of Gamakichi (Sage) Revival Platform: Toad Summonings Taunts (Base): 1. Uses Sexy Jutsu. 2. Summons Shadow Clones and they all raise their arm into the air. 3. Slashes with a kunai. Taunts (Sage): 1. Turns and says, "I will protect the village." 2. Reads a scroll. 3. Makes a fist and swings his left arm to the side. Taunts (Kyubi Mode): 1. Crouches as his chakra lashes out. 2. Transforms into Four Tailed mode and roars. 3. Chakra surrounds him as he says, "I don't know how to lose!" Taunts (Kyubi Control): 1. Says, "This is my true power." 2. Discharges chakra that heals him. 3. Concentrates chakra. Win Quotes: "I'll push forward in what I believe in, all the way 'til the end." "How's that? I haven't even used my true power yet!" "Sasuke...I swear I'll bring you back even if I have to beat everyone else first!" "I'm gonna be the Hokage, believe it!" (Young Naruto costume) "That's the power of Sage Mode." (Sage) "Graaaaahhhhh!" (Kyubi Mode) "I'll use this power to bring about peace.....and save the village." (Kyubi Control) "I win, Goku! Now will you teach me the Spirit Bomb?!" (vs Goku as Young Naruto) "I win this round, Goku." (vs Goku) "As if your sword was a match for my Rasenshuriken! Try harder, Carrot Top." (vs Ichigo) "You.....You have so much power, but you waste it on evil things.." (vs Wesker) "You're....like me.." (vs Jak) "If you're going to waste away your potential as a monster, then I'll kill you myself!" (vs Evil Cole) "Nine-Tails, your illusions aren't going to work anymore!" (vs himself) "Have we met before?" (vs Lars) Loss: Crosses arms and pouts angrily (Base) Sits and meditates his chakra (Sage and Kyubi Control) Angrily discharges chakra. (Kyubi Mode) Fanfares: Naruto Shippuden OST 2 ___________________________________________________________ Dante's Taunts/Other Entrance: Stands and turns. Revival Platform: Basic platform Taunts: 1. Says, "When's the fight begin?" 2. Twirls Ebony and Ivory in his hands and points them. 3. Swings Rebellion. Win Quotes: "Too easy." "That's about it" "Was that it?" "Giving me the cold shoulder, baby?" (vs Kuo) "Baby, you're on fire! Literally." (vs Nix) "What? No second date?" (vs Ashelin) "Why can't I meet any nice girls?" (vs Sheva) "Say hi to Chris for me." (vs Leon) "What's wrong, Al?" (vs Wesker) "Conduits, resin powers. Meh, same crap, different day." (vs Cole/Kessler/Alden/Lazarevic) "So you're the demon I've heard about." (vs Evil Cole) Loss: Drops his weapons. Fanfare: Theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3 ________________________________ Cloud's Taunts/Other Entrance: Gets off motorcycle. Revival Platform: Final Fantasy platform Taunts: 1. Swings his sword. 2. Puts on sunglasses. 3. Crosses arms. Win Quotes: "Not a bad challenge." "That seemed too easy." "is is over already?" "I've finally beaten you." (vs Sephiroth) "Not bad, kid" (vs Sora/Riku) Loss: Drops his sword. Fanfare: Final Fantasy VII theme ____________________________________ Sephiroth's Taunts/Other Entrance: Emerges from a Nexus Portal. Revival Platform: Nexus platform. Taunts: 1. Says, "You're pathetic." 2. Slashes with his sword. 3. Opens and closes a Nexus Portal. Win Quotes: "You can't defeat me." "Seems it was over too soon." "Simple...I have beaten you." "You lose again." (vs Cloud) "You're still too weak, kid." (vs Sora) "So, you wish to join me?" (vs Riku/Dark Riku) "What is this about an alliance?" (vs Wesker/Praxis/Lazarevic) Loss: Turns away. Fanfare: Advent Children theme ____________________________________ Sora's Taunts/Other Entrance: Exits the Door of Darkness. Revival Platform: Basic platform Taunts: 1. Holds the Keyblade behind his head. 2. Swings Keyblade. 3. Kicks the ground. Win Quotes: "That was easy." "If only Kairi could see me now." "I won't stop." "I won?" (vs Cloud/Sephiroth) "Looks like I win this one, Riku." (vs Riku) "Are you..some kind of Heartless?" (vs Hollow Ichigo/Visored Ichigo) Loss: Stares at the ground. Fanfare: Short version of Olympus Coliseum BGM ____________________________________ Riku's Taunts/Other Entrance: Emerges from darkness. Revival Platform: Basic platform Taunts: 1. Swings the Soul Eater sword. 2. Says, "I won't lose to you!" 3. Scratches his head. Win Quotes: "What a weak opponent." "I told you I was the best." "Kairi..." "Call me Ansem now." (Dark Riku) "You still lose!" (vs Sora) "Sephiroth said you were stronger. I'm disappointed." (vs Cloud) "Are you....?" (vs Sephiroth) "Looks like my sword was the better one." (vs Ichigo/Siegfried/Nightmare/Algol) Loss: Stabs the ground in anger. Fanfare: Kingdom Hearts 2 theme ______________________________ Chuck's Taunts/Other Entrance: Rides in on motorcyle. Revival Platform: Servbot Mask Taunts: 1. Pulls out a roll of duct tape and inspects it. 2. Looks at a weapon and says, "Needs more chainsaw." 3. Swings his laser sword. (Katana in ninja costume) (Freedom SUV) 4. Honks the horn. Win Quotes: "Now that that's over, I have to find some Zombrex!" "I have to find Katey." "I could've made your weapons stronger...with a little chainsaw." "Bet Katey would want one of those." (vs Sackboy) "Zombrex is not a cure, only a suppressant!" (vs Sheva/Leon) "You're infected? Where is your Zombrex?" (vs Wesker) "Nice weapon, how'd you make it?" (vs Hero/Evil Coles) "Animals that talk? I fight zombies for a living and that's still weird." (vs Ratchet/Sly/Sonic/Shadow) "You're well armed. There are survivors in Fortune City. Go help them!" (vs Drake/Hale/Snake/Raiden/Jak/Ashelin/Sweet Tooth/Dante) "Nice sword. With some duct tape, I could make some modifications." (vs Kratos/Cloud/Riku/Sora/Siegfried/Nightmare/Algol/Ichigo) Loss: Acts like he does if he fails to give his daughter her medicine. Fanfare: Psychopath Battle theme ________________________________ Goku's Taunts/Other Entrance: Charges ki. Revival Platform: the Dragon Balls Taunts (Base/Kaioken): 1. Says, "I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth!" 2. Puts up two fingers. 3. Leans forward and says, "Yaaah!" Taunts (Super Saiyan): 1. Says. "I'd better hurry up and take you down." 2. Turns Super Saiyan 2. 3. Charges ki. Taunts (Super Saiyan 3): 1. Says, "I'm gonna knock you out." 2. Discharges ki. 3. Performs an upward Dragon Fist. Win Quotes: "You're good. That was fun!" "That was a hard battle, but I win!" "I'm Goku and I'm a Super Saiyan!" (Super Saiyan) "You didn't fight hard enough." (Super Saiyan 3) "Not bad, Naruto. How about we fight again?" (vs Naruto) "A Soul Reaper, huh? You're the only one here who could match my speed." (vs Ichigo) "Are you a Super Saiyan, hedgehog?" (vs Super Sonic) Loss: Sits with his head looking down. Reverts to normal (Kaioken/SS/SS3) Fanfare: Raging Blast 2 Opening (instrumental) ______________________________ Snake's Taunts/Other Entrance: Stealth malfunctions Revival Platform: Basic Taunts: 1. Hides in a Playstation 3 box. (PS2 in PSP/Vita versions) 2. Activates stealth suit, then it malfunctions. 3. Activates codec message. Win Quotes: "This is Snake. I'm done here." "Colonel: Mission accomplished." "I've beaten you." (vs Raiden) "You're done, hedgehog." (vs Sonic) "Seems you could help after all." (vs Shadow) Loss: Claps to the winner. Fanfare: "Encounter" ____________________________ Raiden's Taunts/Other Entrance: Drops from a cypher. Revival Platform: Basic Taunts: 1. Swings his sword. 2. Points gun. 3. Crosses his arms. Win Quotes: "Mission accomplished." "I'll be leaving now." You're next, Solidus." "You lose again, Snake." (vs Snake) Loss: Turns and crosses his arms. Fanfare: Guns of the Patriots Theme ____________________________ Leon's Taunts/Other Entrance: Walks in. Revival Platform: Basic Taunts: 1. Waves his arm and says, "Come on." 2. Rotates his arms and holds his gun in aiming position. 3. Crosses arms. Win Quotes: "I needed a break from all those zombies." "Ada's got to be here somewhere." "No signs of the T-Virus here." "Your plans stop here, Albert." (vs Wesker) "You worked alongside Chris Redfield, didn't you?" (vs Sheva) "Zombrex? If you've got a cure to the T-Virus, then tell us!" (vs Chuck) "It seems the virus has evolved beyond Wesker's dosage."(vs inFamous characters) Loss: Turns away. Fanfare: Resident Evil 4 theme. ________________________________ Sheva's Taunts/Other Entrance: Flips in. Revival Platform: Basic Taunts: 1. Says, "I won't hold back." 2. Does a flip. 3. Pulls out a machete and stabs the ground. Win Quotes: "Threat averted." "Where has Wesker gone?" "That was too easy. No T-Virus victims here." "Wesker! You're under arrest!" (vs Wesker) "Chris and I parted ways, Kennedy." (vs Leon) "What is this Zombrex? Is a cure for the T-Virus?" (vs Chuck) "I never knew the T-Virus would evolve this far...Maybe it can be controlled." (vs inFamous characters) Loss: Passes out. Fanfare: Jill's Marvel vs Capcom 3 theme. _______________________________ Wesker's Taunts/Other Entrance: Hangs up his cell phone and turns around. Revival Platform: T-Virus Barrel Taunts: 1. Pulls off his sunglasses and says. "You're weak, mortal." 2. Says, "Come on, try harder." 3. Laughs in a taunting manner. Win Quotes: "As it should be." "Mortals are weak. They mean nothing to me!" "Fool." "Try harder, Leon." (vs Leon) "Chris and Jill were more of a match." (vs Sheva) "You spoke of an alliance?" (vs Lazarevic) "Your reign can't match my power, Baron!" (vs Praxis) "You managed to match my power. Interesting." (vs Sephiroth) "Conduit? My cells are enhanced by the T-Virus." (vs Kessler) "You are an interesting specimen, MacGrath." (vs Evil Cole) Loss: Pulls off his glasses and angrily stomps them, turning to the camera revealing his eyes. Fanfare: Battle Theme from Resident Evil 5 _____________________________________ Algol's Taunts/Other Entrance: Gets up from his throne. Revival Platform: Throne. Taunts: 1. Says, "Come, worthless dog!" 2. Sits in his throne. 3. Hands engulf in crytals and flames. Win Quotes: "I'm the resurrected king! Bow before me!" "It seems you've done well. However, I was better." "Child's play." "I'll be taking back my sword now!" (vs Nightmare/Siegfried) "You dare return to challenge me?!" (vs Kratos) "Interesting sword, boy. Where did you get it?" (vs Ichigo) Loss: Drops to the ground as Soul Edge disappears in flames and Soul Calibur shatters. Fanfare: Theme from Soul Calibur IV _______________________________________ Ichigo's Taunts/Other Entrance: Uses his badge to leave his body and enter Shinigami form. (Shikai) Enters with Shunpo. (Bankai) Revival Platform: None (Stands in mid-air) Taunts (Shikai): 1. Spins Zangetsu above his head. 2. Stabs Zangetsu into the ground. 3. Says, "I will kill you." (Visored) 4. Transforms into Hichigo and back to normal. Taunts (Bankai): 1. Releases spiritual pressure. 2. Dons his Visored mask and then removes it. 3. Slashes Zangetsu rapidly before stopping with it pointing to his side. (Hollow form) 4. Roars. Win Quotes: "I have to stop Aizen." (Los Noches stage) "I've fought more powerful Hollows." "Back to the Soul Society." "Looks like I didn't have to transform." (Bankai) "Grimmjow was stronger than you." (Visored) Roars (Hollow) "What was that about a Rasengan, Cat-Hairs?!" (vs Naruto) "Zangetsu barely scratched you! What...what are you?!" (vs Goku) "Why are you so fascinated by Zangetsu?" (vs Siegfried/Nightmare/Algol) "Heartless? They're called Hollows, kid." (vs Sora/Riku) Loss: Leans on Zangetsu and looks down in disappointment. Reverts to Shikai (Bankai) Mask shatters. (Visored/Hollow) Fanfare: Velonica (Instrumental) _______________________________ Sub-Zero's Taunts/Other Entrance: Walks in. Revival Platform: Ice-Covered Taunts: 1. Creates an ice clone and shatters it. 2. Creates an ice pillar and punches it, sending ice forward. 3. Says, "You cannot finish me." Win Quotes: MK Announcer: "Sub-Zero wins: Flawless Victory." MK Announcer: "Sub-Zero wins: Brutality." "Where is Shao Kahn?" MK Announcer: "Finish him." (vs Scorpion) "You've returned?" (vs Kratos) Loss: Places hands in respect to the winner. Fanfare: Mortal Kombat (2011) Theme _______________________________________ Scorpion's Taunts/Other Entrance: Walks in. Revival Platform: Basic Taunts: 1. Crosses arms. 2. Says, "I will finish you." 3. Turns away and punches the air. Win Quotes: MK Announcer: "Scorpion wins: Fatality." "You are finished." "Bring on the next opponent." "Why do you not finish your opponents?" (vs Lars/Jin) "You shall perish here." (vs Sub-Zero) "You challenge me again?" (vs Kratos) Loss: Bows in respect to the winner. Fanfare: Mortal Kombat Armageddon Theme ___________________________ Lars' Taunts/Other Entrance: Walks in. Revival Platform: Basic Taunts: 1. Points a gun and puts it away. 2. Crosses his arms and says, "Nai mondai wa nai (no problem)" 3. Sits down. Win Quotes: "Hmph" "Sore wa amarini mo kantandeshita. (That was too easy)" "Watashi-tachi wa, fushō shite iru. Eisei-hei o okuru. (We have injured. Send a medic.)" "Anata wa, Jin o ushinau. (You lose, Jin.)" (vs Jin) "Shibō to wa nanidesu ka? (What's a fatality?)" (vs Sub-Zero/Scorpion) "Anata wa, naruto ga jibun o ninshiki shinai? (You don't remember me, Naruto?)" (vs Naruto) Loss: Bows to the winner in a manner of Japanese respect. Fanfare: Tekken 6 theme. ___________________________________ Jin's Taunts/Other Entrance: Walks in. Revival Platform: Basic Taunts: 1. Punches the air. 2. Cracks his neck. 3. Kicks downward. Win Quotes: "You were not worthy." "I have fought better opponents." "I must defeat Heihachi." "You were too weak, uncle." (vs Lars) "What do you mean, 'finish him'?" (vs Sub-Zero/Scorpion) Loss: Turns away. Fanfare: Tekken x Street Fighter theme ____________________________________ Siegfried's Taunts/Other Entrance: Appears from crystals. Revival Platform: Crystal Taunts: 1. Swings Soul Calibur. 2. Surrounds himself in crystals. 3. Taunt from Soul Calibur IV Win Quotes: "I will attone for my sins." "Must press forward." "I have to destroy the evil sword!" "It ends here, evil spirit." (vs Nightmare) "You created another Soul Calibur?" (vs Algol) "What sword is that?" (vs Ichigo) "I remember you." (vs Kratos) Loss: Soul Calibur shatters. Fanfare: Theme from Soul Calibur IV _____________________________________ Nightmare's Taunts/Other Entrance: Appears from flames Revival Platform: Fire Taunts: 1. Swings Soul Edge. 2. Surrounds himself in flames. 3. Taunt from Soul Calibur IV Win Quotes: "Writhe!" "Fall into darkness." "Perish in the flames!" "We were once one. Those days are now over!" (vs Siegfried) "Give me that sword! You don't deserve Soul Edge!" (vs Algol) "You are still too weak." (vs Kratos) "Perhaps you should've joined me." (vs Ichigo) Loss: Disappears in flames. Fanfare: Theme from Soul Calibur IV Category:Blog posts